


Mangos

by MakotosFreckles



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Also hints at, Angst, Both of them, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, but its not a sad memory loss I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotosFreckles/pseuds/MakotosFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva just doesn't understand a lot of things.<br/>One of them is "why?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangos

**Author's Note:**

> The Title has near to nothing to do with the story.  
> Ilu bby Marina/Noemail  
> she da bes  
> also Its really short I apologise for the shortness

Silva was in his kitchen when James turned up. He hadn't expected him to show- even if he had said to Silva "I'll be around later" when he saw him in the market, trying to decide on whether or not to get Mangos.  
He was sat there, staring at a stain on the wall, his eyes occasionally flitting to the clock.  
"Didn't expect you to show up." Silva said, his back still turned. James stood in the doorway; he could feel the cold atmosphere radiating off Silva.  
"Did you get the mangos in the end or go for papayas?"  
"Oooh, ever the Sherlock Holmes. They're in the bowl over there." He signaled to the living room, before running a hand through his hair and sighing, turning to face him.  
He looked tired.  
James slipped into the living room and took a mango- so predictable, always so predictable- and moved back to the kitchen. Silva was watching him with a look of disinterest.  
"You look tired." James didn't beat around the bush. One thing Silva liked about him.  
"I am." Neither did Silva.  
"...Did you not get any sleep, or...?"  
"I don't remember last night." And there it was. Why Silva was so quiet. He knew.  
There was a silence that neither of them attempted to fill, James watching Silva watch him, playing with the fruit in his hands.  
"What do you remember?" James asked after too long.  
"You. I always fucking remember you. You smiling at me, you in the shower soaping your legs, you cooking, you reading- I somehow remember you kissing me like I was watching when I was in fact participating. It's always you and I'm getting fucking sick of it."  
James made his way towards Silva, sitting down in the chair beside him.  
"Why is it only me you remember?"  
"Why are you still here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Silva sighed again and took the mango from James. He passed it from one hand to the other, obviously gathering his thoughts.  
"Why are you still trying to talk to me? Why... why are you making all this effort?" Silva sounded empty. And angry. And...  
and lonely.  
James reached out to hold Silva's cheek, closing the gap between them with a soft kiss. Silva reciprocated immediately, his hand mirroring James'.  
It wasn't much, and Silva probably wouldn't remember it, but it would do.  
It would do just fine, considering.


End file.
